


Pristine

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Establish relationships, I’m bad at porn sorry, M/M, Peter fucks himself on Tony’s dick, thats it that’s the story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Peter le usaría y se correría entre sus piernas las veces necesarias antes de permitirle a Tony si quiera poder ponerle una mano encima.“





	Pristine

12\. No

_ Pristine _

—No, Daddy. —Peter habló por encima de su cabeza y separó las piernas para quedar más cómodo, sentado en su regazo. Tony ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanto más tendría que permanecer en la misma posición y eso comenzaba a desesperarle; o eso creía hasta que Peter volvía a alzar las caderas y en un movimiento lento y lánguido, sin apuros y mucha paciencia, desaparecía casi por completo de su alcance, solo para atraparle de nuevo. Tenerle todo dentro, húmedo, caliente, tan duro y con una suavidad de terciopelo. Tony llevó la ceniza hacia atrás y Peter sonrió complacido aunque no pudiese verle y le besó la mejilla. 

Tony parpadeó desconcertado más no le dio tiempo de quejarse gracias al gemido grave que carraspeó, una vez que Peter repitió sus acciones. 

Él quiso tomar control, sostenerle por la cintura, voltearle en sus sábanas y perderse en el placer acalorado que representaba el manjar entre las piernas del muchacho, más Peter parecía leer sus pensamientos y le obligaba a permanecer en su sitio con ambas manos sobre sus hombros. 

Tony resoplaba contra el cuello del más joven y gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su nuca. Peter agilizó el vaivén en su vientre. 

En cualquier otra ocasión, Peter le hubiese dejado ser, él adoraba el ser movido por la habitación gracias a la fuerza que Tony ejercía sobre él; pero no hoy. Hoy Peter le haría quedarse en su sitio, quieto y expectante. 

Peter le usaría y se correría entre sus piernas las veces necesarias antes de permitirle a Tony si quiera poder ponerle una mano encima. 

Todo mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que adoraba tenerle de aquella manera. 

A su Merced. 

Perfecto y tan suyo. Le hacía sentir tan bien. Tony era la perfección encarnada a sus ojos y siempre se lo haría saber. Podía sentirle temblar y su cuerpo se contraía aceptando la fuerza con la que Tony se movía ahora que tenía libertad y Peter cantaba en gemidos lo mucho que le necesitaba y como nadie le haría sentir igual. 

_Por favor. Da-da-da-da-daddy. _


End file.
